gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Aug 29, 2017
New update for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game now available on PC, Xbox One and PS4. With this update, our main focus is to make gold cards more interactive and introduce friend matches on consoles. The update also adds 30 new cards, social features, in-game news and notification system to the PC version, and numerous gameplay changes. The following cards will have increased milling value for 3 days following the release of the patch (more on this below): Abaya Aretuza Adept Bekker's Twisted Mirror Blue Stripes Scout Cantarella Caranthir Celaeno Harpy Clan An Craite Raider Dandelion Elven Mercenary Frightener Full Moon Potion (prev. Immunity Boost) Ge'els Kaedweni Sergeant Kambi Letho of Gulet Madman Lugos Reaver Hunter Reinforcements Skellige Storm Wild Hunt Hound The cards on the list, when milled, will create an amount of scraps and meteorite powder equal to the amount of scraps and meteorite powder needed to craft a card of the same value. Full list of changes: *New Social Features implemented! *Player Profile implemented! *In-game News panel added! *Starter Packs added! *Pro Ladder functionality implemented! (Starts September 1st) Northern Realms *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements Monsters *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements Scoia'tael *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements}} Nilfgaard *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements Skellige *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements Neutral | General *Gold cards no longer by default immune to Damage and card abilities, allowing for more interaction. *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *New card added: *Old Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir cards now have "School of Wolf:" preceding their names. *Old Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir cards now have new art. Improvements *Player cards now highlighted in blue and opponent cards in red in Mulligan/card selection screens. *Ambush, Doomed, Regressing and Stubborn tags moved to card descriptions. *General tag overhaul - card tags have been reworked. *Units with Resilience now have their Boosted Power reset when carried over to next round. *Cards triggering upon Reveal now only trigger when Revealed by the owner. *All Trio abilities removed from the game. *Removed Leader tokens from Leader card preview. *Numerous balance and ability changes and improvements Game Fixes *Fixed issue whereby multiple consecutive Mulligans would cause an unresponsive state. *Fixed issue whereby opponent's mulligan pop-up would remain on screen. *Fixed issue whereby "Mill spare cards" option would display 0 cards to mill, though there were still spare cards remaining. *Ranking points should now always refresh properly. *Fixed issue causing Out of Sync errors. *Possible fix for issue causing game to be stuck after Round 2 ends in a tie. *Fixed issue whereby improper values would be displayed for Unit Power. *Fixed issue whereby Weather effects would not display on the Board. *Fixed issue whereby cards would overlap after being moved between rows. *Experience points and rewards should now be displayed properly after matches. *Levels should now be displayed properly after matches. *Numerous tooltip fixes and changes, including those to indicate new interactions with Gold cards. *Fixed issue causing freezes after the end of a match. *Fixed issue whereby Skellige back of card graphic was missing in Deck Builder. *Fixed issue whereby some users weren't able to join the season on X1. *Fixed issue whereby cards would appear with ##_NAME instead of normal names.